


color

by Ironinkpen



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Gen, capitalization's for squares, mainly description practice, oh well, this just in: teenaged writer can't stop using same format for all of her fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 21:45:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5021638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironinkpen/pseuds/Ironinkpen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"her mouth is sweet with the honeyed taste of daydreams and-"</p>
            </blockquote>





	color

**Author's Note:**

> as tumblr user angryqueermermaid put it, "# hot damn this is some aesthetic shit though"
> 
> everyone in this fandom is so nice to the fanfiction writers I gotta write more omg

  

i.

the teacher’s voice is a low drone that ebbs and flows, a tide of words that laps at marinette’s ears and lulls her into a state of languid relaxation. sunlight cuts into the room through a big, curtainless window, spilling over her notebook, her pens, and the skin of her arms like warm yellow flower petals. on her right, the scratch of alya’s pencil is a kitten's claws skittering across paper. marinette doodles little black cats in the margins of her notes and her lips quirk up at the corners.

today is some day of some week of some month and it is nice, it is good. today there are no cries for help. she breathes in and listens to their absence.

behind her, kim is tapping his foot. chloe is whispering to sabrina, quick, clever, mean words that stop every time the teacher looks in their direction. nathaniel has a sketchbook hidden on his lap and he turns its pages with crisp, clean flicks. alix is looking out that big, big window and at the blue sky outside, watching the puffy clouds crawl across it, sighing like she wants to be amongst them, racing them. 

at the front of the class, nino’s music pounds a steady, quiet beat, an earbud tucked in and out of their teacher’s sight. his head bobs up and down as he writes. next to him, adrien’s hands move methodically, writing notes for a lesson marinette cannot bring herself to care for. the flower petal sunlight splashes across his shoulders like a halo.

she wonders what it would be like to reach forward and brush the hair at the nape of his neck with her fingertips. she flushes a happy pink. her mouth is sweet with the honeyed taste of daydreams and she can’t stop smiling.

 

ii.

chat noir’s bright green irises contract as he looks at her. his grin is as sharp as knife and his teeth are razor-edged in the white moonlight. he looks like he has swallowed an entire armory, like he is weapon personified and daring the world to take him.

her blood sings a similar tune. they are dancing across the rooftops of paris and tonight a villain is dancing with them. _a lousy partner,_  chat jokes, and just barely dodges an incoming attack. ladybug pulls him out of the way of the next one with a ready quip about paying attention. his bicep is warm under the curve of her palm.

tonight, ladybug is sweat and smoke and cool air. she is starlight overhead and lampposts down below. she is calves burning, footsteps pounding on shingles, flash of red in the corner of your eye, adrenaline in its most basic form. she is chat noir moving around her and she is ladybug moving around chat noir, two gears clicking into place. 

everything in her is thrumming and she thinks that this is what being alive feels like.

 

iii.

she sits on her balcony, watching as the sky swirls its paintbrush, smudging strokes of oranges and purples across the horizon. she pictures a dress of sunset colors and sketches it onto the figure of the girl on her page. she can already feel the soft fabric of it under her fingertips.

tikki is napping next to her, tucked in by the warmth of the day’s end. marinette stretches out her legs slowly, carefully, so as to not wake her, her bones  _pop-pop-popping_  as she does. 

right now, the hazy sun is setting in the sky, the moon is peaking out from behind a curtain of golden daylight, and a syrupy feeling of dusk is settling in her ribs, in her lungs, in her heart. the world seems so gentle. so quiet.

she closes her eyes and listens to it hum.

 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed it!!


End file.
